That should be Me
by blurrythoughts
Summary: Nina and Fabian broke up in High School. What happens when Fabain and Joy are getting married. Will Nina come and make Fabian come to his senses or will she let them be? FABINA! and foy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this might be a songfic later on but for now it isn't. Please review it means a lot to me and I worked really hard on this in class (he he). So here on to the story and the disclaimer.**

**~I own nothing only the plot~**

I thought he loved me. At least that's what he said countless times in high school. Then she came back. I knew I should have expected that Joy would eventually return, but I still had hope. When she came back I noticed a change in Fabian. He slowly started pushing me and Amber away. He began to only hang out with Patricia and Joy. Amber said it was back to the way it was before I came. I missed him a lot.

I mean after all he was still my boyfriend. He never hung out with me anymore but he also never broke up with me. Then "the kiss" happened. He kissed Joy at prom. I told him it was over and ran out of the room. I collapsed in tears on the hallway floor. The thing was he never came after me.

Patricia and Amber came to get me and take me back to my room. I stayed there all night and cried. I didn't know why but it still hurt me. When I went downstairs for breakfast the next morning I was greeted with a round of pity stares. Jerome came up to me and gave me a hug. He said everything was going to be okay. Jerome was like my brother and when I asked him what was wrong he never got a chance to answer. That was because Joy spoke up loud and clear.

"Fabian and I are dating now, so stay away from him." I didn't respond and just sat down at the table. Joy had taken my spot at the head so I sat in between Patricia and Amber. The whole house was giving Fabian dirty looks, especially Jerome who looked like he wanted to punch him. I wanted to move on. I really did. But I loved him I still do. He just didn't feel the same way.

That was 10 years ago, now here I am standing outside of his wedding…


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to MiaAndOak for being my one and only reviewer. It means a lot. Now for all of those people that read my story but don't review, I hate to do his but I'm only going to update when I get 5 reviews. But anyways I was going to update yesterday but I was out of town. Sooo that was long onto the story.**

**~~I own nothing~~**

I was trying to work up the nerve to go into the church. I still loved him. For the past 10 years I had tried to move on. Having other boyfriends was so not for me. I mean I even dated Eddie for a little while. We found out that we have a sibling like relationship. That's why I am here at the wedding with him and Patricia.

They were invited but shockingly (NOT) I wasn't. I was so worried. What if Fabian didn't feel the same way as me? What if he didn't miss me like I missed him? I suddenly felt myself being pushed through the door. "Well someone had to do it" Eddie said. Patricia glared at her boyfriend. They had started dating after "Neddie" broke up. I was happy for them. They're perfect for each other, like me and Fabian were.

As soon as I was through the doors I was overwhelmed with pastel flowers, and that was just the hats these women were wearing. Lavender orchids lined the pews. I knew Fabian hated orchids, he preferred tiger lilies. "Whoa, it's like Easter puked up all over this place" Eddie stated. "That's Joy for you" Patricia chuckled.

"Oh god I can't do this" I breathed. "You have to, you still love him." "I know Patricia but what if he doesn't feel the same way?" "Are you kidding me? The night you guys broke up he was crying I our room all night. He got with Joy the next morning because it was the next best thing to being with you. He's convinced himself that he's alright without you. You need to show him, he's not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Sorry for the wait but I'm on break so I should update every day right now. But report cards came yesterday and I 2 B's in science and social studies because I can't memorize all the dates! It's not fair. Anywhere here's the chapter.**

**~I own nothing~**

**We took seats in the back of the church. I sat in between Patricia and Eddie, so I would be less noticeable. I was having a panic attack considering I was about to crash a wedding. I mean what if he was really happy with Joy. **

**I don't want to ruin that for him. His happiness was more important than mine. I came to the decision that I wouldn't speak up. I didn't want to ruin his chance at happiness. Then I heard the music start. I realized I was crying. God, I'm a wimp. I wiped my face while Patricia hugged me. **

**I saw Fabian at the altar with Mick beside him acting as the best man. Mars was Joy's only bridesmaid. Fabian looked amazing in a black tux. I wish it was me walking down that isle. Joy was walking in a dress so fluffy it looked like a marshmallow. I sat through the entire ceremony until the preachers said speak now. Eddie looked at me expectantly. When he realized I wasn't talking he stood up and said "Fabian, Nina's here." The crowd glared at him then looked at Fabian. "She is. Where? I want to see her." I stood up slowly. As I did I heard gasps. I turned to see all of Anubis house sitting together minus Patricia and Eddie. I turned back to Fabian and heard a familiar blonde squeal "Fabina!" **

**"Hi" I squeaked. I could barely talk. It was like all the air was knocked out of me. "What are you doing here?" Joy glared. "I came to see you guys get married. "Where were you all these years?" Fabian wondered. "Anywhere that I wouldn't be reminded of Anubis."**

**"Why" "Because of you!" I suddenly shouted. **

**I felt my legs carrying me out of the church. I ran as far as my legs would carry me. I sat on the soft grass under the tree. After 5 minutes I felt a hand rubbing my back. I turned around and saw my best friend Amber Millington. I hadn't seen her in forever, but you don't forget the person that stood by you when no one else would. **

**"I don't know what to do Amber. Should I chase after him or let him go?" "Nina, why did you come here today?" "Well because I ... I don't know" "Here's another question. Do you love him?" "Yes" **

**"Well there's your answer Nina. Chase him."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here's the fourth chapter. This is dedicated to **

**MiaAndOak, TeAmo123, Sibunafan4life, Opposite personality, slcswimmer14, Fabian43va, Fabina11, Katniis500, Nobody Knows But Me, HOA, sparkyquirky **

**~I OWN NOTHING~**

I thought about what Amber said. I knew I loved him, but why was it so hard for me to go back to him. I'm beginning to think I was still mad about the kiss with Joy at the dance. Who am I kidding; of course I'm still mad about that. He did basically cheat on me.

I was trying not to get hung up on everything but it was a pretty big thing to crash someone's wedding. That's why I'm here in my apartment eating Ben and Jerry's brownie cheesecake ice cream from the carton. I had my Taylor Swift Pandora station blasting and was reading Nicholas Sparks. One word Pathetic!

I heard the first notes of Speak Now flow out of the Speakers. Wow, I thought. If only my plan had gone like that. Instead I ran out of the church without ever finding out if Fabian and Joy got married. I started softly singing with the song.

I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl

I sneak in and see your friends And her snotty little family All dressed in pastel And she is yelling at a bridesmaid Somewhere back inside a room Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is Surely not what you thought it would be I lose myself in a daydream Where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said "speak now"

Fond gestures are exchanged And the organ starts to play A song that sounds like a deathmarch

And I am hiding in the curtains It seems that I was uninvited By your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle Like a pageant queen. But I know you wish it was me You wish it was me (Don't cha?)

Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out

And they said "speak now"

Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow Your time is running out And they said, "speak now"

Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )

I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace" There's the silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands All eyes on me

Horrified looks from Everyone in the room But I'm only looking at you.

I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in On a white veil occasion But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl!

( Ha! )

So don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said, "speak now!"

And you say Let's run away now I'll meet you when I'm out Of my tux at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vows So glad you were around when they said Speak Now

I finished and realized that I had been dancing and singing rather loudly. I had also missed a phone call from a unknown number. They had left a voice mail though so I started to play it.

"Hi Nina, it's me Fabian. I know I should be mad about you crashing the wedding but I'm actually really grateful. I didn't know whether I loved Joy or not. Marrying her just seemed like the easiest thing to do. I feel we have to talk though. So, if you can meet me at 8217 Willow St. at seven tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the wait you guys. I've been so busy with school and stuff. Seventh grade sucks but whatever, it'll be over soon. I promise to update every Friday from now on. I swear on Sibuna and Percabeth and Keeta.**

Oh my Anubis! He has got to be kidding me. He should be furious with me; I mean I crashed his wedding. I know it was selfish and horrible but I really do love him. I'm ecstatic he loves me again but what is this is a prank, his way of getting back at me.

I caught the Patricia and Amber and asked if they could come over ASAP. Amber was really happy because she wants "Fabina" back together. Patricia wants to make sure am happy and that I wouldn't be hurt again. I heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. Standing there I saw my two best friends and osirian. "Eddie" I cried. "What are you doing here?" "Well I came to help you make the right decision as well as make sure Fabian doesn't hurt you again." "Okay then."

_1 hour later_

We had talked and talked about whether I should go meet Fabian. Amber was pushing Fabina as well as Patricia but Eddie was hesitant. "Well he hurt you once what will keep him from hurting you again." "Eddie you were all for me speaking up at the wedding." "I know, but I didn't really think you were going to do anything. Plus, I remember how hurt you both were after the break up." "But I love him. That's the one thing I'm absolutely sure of right now." "Well then go Nina, I won't stop you."

"Beautifying time!" Amber squeaked. I looked at the clock, 5:00 that means one and a half hours of being harassed by Amber's makeup brush. When she was finished my hair fell in soft ringlets down my back. I wore a simple white dress. It had a simple black belt that had a red buckle. The dress was the perfect combination of casual and formal.

Fabian had told me to meet him at Mandola's, an Italian restaurant that is to die for. He must have remembered it was my favorite. We used to eat there all the time when we dated. Not that I miss that or anything. I mean I don't want to get back together with him right...WRONG! I love him more than anything. I need him with me.

I don't know how I would trust him ever again though. I still remembered the fact that he kissed Joy. I drove to the restaurant and got off the car. I slowly made my way to the door, opening it I made my way to the waiter's podium.

I asked whether there was a Fabian Rutter seated. He pointed me to a table in the middle of the restaurant, where I saw a familiar brunette looking at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Fear, was the only emotion Nina was capable of feeling. As she looked into the eyes of the man she would always love, Nina realized she wanted to run. It's not that she didn't want to see him, she did, she just didn't want to be rejected again. She looked down and realized that her feet had started carrying her to the table. Soon she found herself muttering a quiet hello. Expecting the silence to remain, well silent, Nina, quickly hid behind a menu.

Then she heard a smooth voice, that used to whisper "I love you" every day to her, speak out. "So, Nina how have you been?" "Fine" was all she could manage without her voice cracking. "Look Nina, I'm not angry. I know I should be, but I'm not. If anything I'm grateful, you saved me from a lifetime with Joy. I want to thank you Nina."

"What? I ruined your wedding." "Nina, I was only marrying her because I was sire she would help me get over you." As soon as he said that he blushed a deep scarlet. "Really, wait why did you kiss her?" "She kissed me and I thought I ruined all my chances with you so I dated her."

"Why didn't you chase me?" "I was afraid, but I never stopped loving you." _

**Yay! I updated. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it, and please review. Oh and please read my new story, it's about the show Fruits Basket. Everyone needs to watch it on Netflix, I won't be updating till I get 5 reviews.**


End file.
